IDW COMICS: Wynonna Earp (s1 ep02 Keep The Home Fires Burning)
IDW COMICS IN THE MEDIA WYNONNA EARP IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by MIKE'S FILM TALK Wynonna Earp continues her induction into the Black Badge division of the US Marshal Service in Keep the Home Fires Burning. She also proves that those quips keep coming as she battles the revenants who want her gun and her blood. One has to admire a heroine who screams out, “Crazy chick with a gun” when the official Black Badge line is too difficult to get out in a pinch. In the second installment of this modern-day wild west demon show, Doc Holiday gets closer to the Earp sisters and makes a deal with Bobo. Wynonna (Melanie Scrofano) proves that the Peacemaker is the only weapon that will send the revenants back to Hell. US Marshal Dolls gives Earp some training on different weapons. While it seems that Dolls may have had his sense of humor removed, Wynonna is very impressed with the weapons she shoots. Especially the shotgun: The revenant leader tells Holiday to get something that will reveal what the Earp girls are up to. As the two talk Doc reveals that he is not a revenant. Telling the leader that he is still a man and that Holiday obviously did something to Wyatt Earp back in the day. At Shorty’s bar, the sisters are about to eat a family meal with Gus. The revenant Red enters and grabs the Buntline special. The gun burns him. Wynonna grabs the weapon back and with one shot in the head sends Red right back to Hell. Later Waverly (Dominique Provost-Chalkley) meets Officer Haught who does seem to have the “hots’ for the younger Earp sister. After Haught asks for a date, Waverly nervously tells the new cop that she is in a relationship with a “boy…man.” Haught (Katherine Barrell) finds this very amusing and tells the girl she will be back for that coffee. Doc is bought a drink by Waverly and after learning she lives above the bar breaks into her room for the evidence he promised the revenant leader. Liam goes back to tell the leader about Red getting burned by the gun. After Holiday (Tim Rozon) brings back what Bobo asked for he is then sent to see “Killer Miller” an assassin revenant who is now a shadow. Dolls visits the Earp homestead and tells the sisters that the place was protected by a deposit of minerals. Doc proves he is still human by offering up a blood sacrifice to Miller and sending it after the Waverly. Dolls (Shamier Anderson) reveals that there is a counteractive talisman working again the protective powers of the minerals. He tells the girls that they need to find it in order to make the homestead safe again. The murderous killer heads to the Earp home place and as Miller approaches the revenant sucks the light out of the day. Waverly remembers her invisible friend Bobo helping her bury an object just before the attack that killed their father and sister. Wynonna and Waverly go to dig up the talisman and Dolls arrives to help. The elder Earp takes out Killer Miller with the Peacemaker. The two sisters discuss Doc as he replaces the Earp mailbox. Waverly likes the man while Wynonna believes is he bad but she is also attracted to him. Later Doc cements his deal with Bobo. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:IDW Comics Category:Wynonna Earp Category:Doc Holliday